Heating, ventilation, and/or air conditioning (HVAC) systems are often used to control the comfort level within a building or other structure. Such HVAC systems typically include an HVAC controller (e.g. thermostat) that controls various HVAC components of the HVAC system in order to affect and/or control one or more environmental conditions within the building. Different thermostats may require different wiring configurations based on such things as the manufacturer, the type of HVAC equipment to be controlled, the particular system settings, etc. In some cases, there may be many possible thermostat wiring configurations. The selection of an appropriate wiring configuration for a particular HVAC controller will often depend on the particular HVAC equipment that is to be controlled. Because of the many factors that can affect the wiring configuration for a particular HVAC controller, a user (typically a do-it-yourself homeowner) installing a replacement HVAC Controller that is different from their previous HVAC controller may find it difficult to determine how to wire their new HVAC controller to control their existing HVAC system.